stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:2370s - CAPT (white).png
Mike Wouldn't the newer style of Kuro ranks be better? They are in white. --Kevin W. 06:40, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Kevin There isn't a "new style" existing rank with a white collar and navy blue shoulders. The old ones omit the shoulders. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:42, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I think this image is completely unnecessary. The uniform that April is wearing in the image appears to be something out of the ordinary, because the command division characters on the Arcadia website are wearing red and all data on the site points to red being the command color. --Kevin W. 06:43, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Whoa whoa, why is it so easy for you to denominate everything i do as "completely unnecessary"?! ::even if the image i just posted here is a variant or something out of the ordinary, are you saying i should pretend it doesn't exist? i like the style, i want to do something with it. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, so then can you please upload it under a different name, because I don't think this would be specific to Arcadia. The remark about it being unnecessary was in no way a crack at you. I was saying that it was unnecessary in the context of Arcadia. --Kevin W. 06:48, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::I got the impression this could be a variant uniform worn by the crew of the experimental vessel. Maybe both of us should wait until the Arcadia creators fill in more data before we start to formulate opinions on necessity. Do you have the patience to do so? -- Captain M.K.B. 06:50, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, but remarks like that are wearing it thin. --Kevin W. 06:52, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::hey, if that makes you feel criticized, then maybe you can take it as constructive criticism and see if it can help you become a better administrator. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 06:54, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::I admit I can be impatient, but snarkiness doesn't help it at all. --Kevin W. 06:55, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::i just don't know what would help my interactions with you Kevin. you're so defensive about a simple question. i wasn't being compeletely rhetorical -- i was honestly wondering if you were going to allow me the dignity of submitting one image to the wiki. you get very sensitive when people (who are not you) submit graphics to the wiki. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:59, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'm talking about comments like "Do you have the patience to do so?" I have no problem with people adding other images. I first asked if you wanted the newer style Kuro ranks and you responded just fine. No problem. Then I mentioned something about the rank being unnecessary, and you got all bent out of shape over it, acting as though I'm somehow an image dictator. If anything, it's you that needs to calm down, Mike. I tried to say something in a calm and cool manner, and you didn't respond in turn. Frankly, I'm sick of the way you act around here. You complain if our policies aren't exactly the same as other wikis. Well, I've got news for you, buddy: we aren't MA. You need to calm down and practice what you preach. You always get bent out of shape when someone critiques your work. I used to have that problem, but I'm working on it and you should too. --Kevin W. 07:03, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::Look, this isn't the right place to tell me off man. I'm not interested in it right now. I can take criticque just fine, but "completely unecessary" isnt a valid critique. I had to needle you to get you to say what you really meant -- that the filename was problematic, and the description was possibly inaccurate -- how does this equal "completely unnecessary" in your eyes? learn to be more descriptive. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:06, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :::YOU TWO BEHAVE OR I'LL SEND YOU BOTH TO YOUR ROOMS WITHOUT SUPPER. :-) - it's almost a new year - how about you two make a New Year's Resolution? (Captain Mike can you email me privately?) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 15:28, 30 December 2006 (UTC) ::i appreciate your good humor Sneg -- did you get my mail? -- Captain M.K.B. 07:31, 31 December 2006 (UTC)